8 Fakta
by Anzelikha Kyznestov
Summary: Delapan buah fakta seputar negara-negara di luar Indonesia. Pair yang tersaji hanya sedikit karena humornya seperti RusAme,UsUk,IndoAus,dan saya lupa #plak! RnR please


Ciao~ Saya ingin berbagi fakta yang aneh saja di sini. Iya, saya tau masih ada fic yang harus saya lanjutkan tapi sumpah saya lagi kopong ide bro! Dan saya minta maaf kalau hasilnya kurang memuaskan karena pair nya ngacak-ngacak kayak lamar author yang acak-acakan kayak kapal titanic yang baru nabrak gunung Himalaya #loh?

Warning : Typo, ada banyak pairing, dan saya gak tau lagi #plak, OOC, OC mungkin ada.

Disclaimer : Hetalia punya om Hide, semua fakta saya dapat dari buku 'Fakta Unik Paling Gokil' ciptaan Ipnu Rinto.

Enjoy guys~

~.~.~

**Fakta Pertama Hujan Salju**

Ivan POV's

Hari yang bersaju di Omsk (nama daerah yang jaraknya 1400 mil ke timur Moskow), aku dan Alfred sedang asik bermain di taman.

"Hey Ivan sini deh!" panggilnya sambil melambaikan tangan kanannya.

Aku mengangguk dan kemudian menghampirinya.

"Ada apa Alfred?" tanyaku lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Lihat salju ini deh." Katanya sambil menunjuk tumpukan salju beberapa centi di dekat kakinya.

Aku melihat salju yang ia tunjuk. Warna saljunya bukan putih, melainkan warna orange.

"Hebat sekali saljunya berwarna!" katanya dengan penuh semangat.

"Mungkin ada orang yang tak sengaja menjatuhkan minumannya yang berwarna orange kali." Kataku.

Terlihat sekali kalau Alfred menggembungkan kedua pipinya yang gembul itu. Tak lama hujan salju datang, tapi warnanya bukanlah putih melainkan merah, kuning, hijau, dan warna warni. Aku hanya bisa menganga lebar. Lalu seseorang menarik jaketku. Aku menoleh dan bertanya.

"Ada apa Alfred?"

"Kira-kira ini bisa di jadikan es krim warna warni gak ya? Kan lumayan kalo di jual di Amerika bisa dapet untung banyak!" katanya bersemangat, mengalahkan semangat 45 si Indonesia.

'_Kenapa aku bisa memiliki uke yang terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan agak autis ini ya?'_ batinku.

~.~.~

**Yang kedua Hujan Sapi**

Kiku POV's

Kami berdua sedang berada di kantor polisi. Aku sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Yao-nii juga. Kami melihat kejadian itu langsung dan kami mengalaminya. Perahu yang kami naiki saat di laut Jepang tenggelam karena seekor sapi jatuh dari langit dan dengan suksesnya menimpa perahu kami. Tapi mereka tak percaya. Mereka akhirnya memenjarakan aku dan Yao-nii (tentu saja penjaranya yang bagus, kan mereka personifikasi negara).

"Aru! Kami jujur, aru!" teriak Yao-nii sambil menggedor-gedor pintu penjara (penjaranya penjara mewah, tapi Yao gak betah kalo di kunciin di sebuah ruangan. Apa karena trauma melakukan rate M bersama Ivan? #plak #dihajarpakekungfu.)

"Sudahlah Yao-nii. Percuma saja seperti itu terus, lagi pula penjara ini tak buruk kok." Kataku yang masih asik main internet dengan laptop kesayanganku.

"Tapi aku tak betah, aru!" katanya.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas memaklumi sikap Yao-nii. Aku tetap asik dengan laptopku sambil chating dengan Eliza-san tentang yaoi dan jual beli barang-barang 'dewa' yang akan kami jual bersama tiga tahun mendatang.

Dua pekan sudah berlalu, kami masih di penjara. Yao-nii tetap saja ingin di bebaskan. Aku hanya berharap kalau waktunya kami di bebaskan tak lama lagi. Dan doa ku terkabul, tak lama kemudian kami di bebaskan. Katanya ada pemberitauan dari Angkatan Udara Russia memberitahu pihak pemerintah negaraku bahwa kru dari salah satu kapal kargo Ivan telah mencuri seekor sapi dan menempatkannya bukan di tempat khusus pesawat. Lalu sapi tersebut mengamuk sehingga pesawatpun oleng, untuk mengamankan pesawat sapi itu di depak pada ketinggian 30000 kaki dan kru itu terpaksa mendorong sapi itu saat melintasi Laut Jepang. Pantas saja aku dan Yao-nii kaget akan kejadian itu. Sudah kuduga kalau hujan sapi itu tak pernah ada, tapi orang lain selalu bilang ini adalah peristiwa hujan sapi. Tapi kalau misalnya memang benar ada hujan sapi di negaraku, bagaimana nasib rakyat ku ini? Bisa-bisak mereka gepeng karena hujan sapi itu. Kan dimana-mana yang namanya sapi itu besar banget.

~.~.~

**Yang ketiga Lulus Kuliah 94 Tahun**

Alfred POV's

Aku di suruh bos untuk menghadiri upacara kelulusan di Mills Collage pada tanggal 15 Mei. Sebenarnya kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak betah di sini. Banyak gadis-gadis cantik yang menggodaku tapi aku tak suka karena aku sudah memiliki Iggy~ Huhuuuu~ Aku jadi kangen sama Iggy deh, kenapa kami di takdirkan tinggal di tempat berbeda? Hiksu Hiksu…

Sementara aku meratapi nasibku, tiba-tiba ada sebuah pengumuman yang menarik untukku. Ada seorang nenek yang berdiri di atas sana dan ia mengenakan pakaian sarjana lengkap. WOW! Dia baru lulus kuliah saat umur 94 tahun? WTF! Aku menghampirinya saat acara sudah selesai.

"Nenek namanya siapa?" tanyaku ramah.

"Namaku Hazel Soares, kamu pasti Alfred ya." Katanya.

"Iya… ngomong-ngomong aku oleh bertanya?"

"Boleh kok."

"Nenek sudah punya berapa cucu nek?"

"Sudah ada 40 cucu dan cicit kok."

Aku berfacepalm ria sementara.

"Oh begitu ya… Terima kasih… Sampai jumpa." Kataku sopan dan lalu pergi.

Aku benar-benar tak percaya, ada ya orang yang betah kuliah ampe umur 94? Kalo aku sih ogah deh. Tugasnya bajibun sih!

~.~.~

**Yang keempat Monyet Terkecil Di Dunia**

Matthew POV's

Aku, Alfred, dan Brazil sedang berkemah di hutan Ekuador di tempat asal Brazil. Hari menjelang sore, kami memutuskan untuk istirahat. Kami saling membagi tugas, aku di suruh menemukan tempat yang enak tak jauh dari sini untuk mendirikan tenda sementara Alfred mencari persediaan kayu bakar untuk nanti malam. Brazil membantu membawa barang-barang bawaan kami berdua di belakangku.

"Sepertinya di sini bisa." Kataku.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Kata Brazil sambil menaruh barang bawaan yang ia bawa.

Tak lama kemudian Alfred kembali sambil membawa sesutau yang aneh dan tentunya itu bukan kayu bakar.

"Hei lihat apa yang kutemukan!" ujarnya sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

Itu mustahil! Di tangannya ada seekor hewan kecil dan aku yakin kalau itu monyet. Tapi monyet itu hanya sebesarjari tangan manusia. Hewan itu terlihat sangat… sangat… sangat menggemaskan untukku. Mungkin keimutan kumakichi kalah. (Kumajirou : Siapa lu?) Ini Kanada! Matthew! Jangan mentang-mentang di tinggal sendirian di rumah jadi seenaknya!

"Dimana kau menemukannya?" Tanya Brazil yang kaget.

"Di sana tuh. Tadi aku lagi nyari kayu, eh malah nemuin hewan imut yang lucu ini~" kata Alfred dengan mata bling-bling.

"Huuhh… sudah kembalikan lagi ke tempat asalnya." Kata Brazil.

"Memang itu namanya apa?" tanyaku pada Brazil.

"Ini namanya Monyet Pygmy Marmoset. Hewan ini hanya di temukan di hutan Ekuador." Jelas Brazil.

Aku hanya mengangguk-angguk saja, tanda aku mengerti.

"Aku ingin memeliharanya~ Bolehkan?" Tanya Alfred dengan puppy eyesnya ke Brazil.

"Boleh, tapi kau harus bayar $1500 Dolar Amerika ya." Kata Brazil.

WTF! Mahal banget buat satu ekor monyet kecil gini! Dah ah, aku lebih milih melihara Kumakichi aja deh daripada melihara begituan! (Kumajiraou : Siape lu?) Ini Kanada woy! Kok pada lupa sih! Author aja gak ngelupain aku! (Author : Kamu siapa? Karakter baru ya?) Idih authornya jahat, hiks hiks.

~.~.~

**Yang kelima Aerobik Tertua Di Dunia**

Aussie POV's

Gue di ajak New Zealand (fem) buat ikut aerobik. Masa cowo keren kayak gini di suruh ikutan aerobik? Akhirnya gue nunggu di kursi sambil ngeliat adek gue latihan aerobik. Sang pelatihpun memasuki ruangan. Gue kira pelatihnya masih muda dan sekseh tapi ternyata sudah tua peot gitu! Katanya sih dia berumur 85 tahun. Tak lama pelajaranpun di mulai. Pertama mereka di suruh pemanasan. Jiah, pemanasan sih gampang banget. Lalu mereka kayang, gue gak yakin sih tuh nenek bisa kayang. Eh ternyata, GILA! Jago amat nih nenek bisa kayang begitu! Ampe roll depan belakang 10 kali juga bisa kali tuh! Terus gue nanya dia pas pelajarannya dah selesai.

"Nenek namanya siapa?" Tanya gue.

"Bette Calman." Jawab pelatih itu.

"Nek, kok nenek bisa sih lentur kayak pohon karetnya Indo pacar saya?" kata gue ngasal.

"Oh ini karena nenek latihan yoga selama 50 tahun." Jawab Bette.

"Oh begitu rahasianya… Terima kasih." Kata gue dengan sopannya.

What The Hell! Jadi inget lagunya Avril deh~ OOT! What! Yoga selama 50 tahun? Makasih deh~ Sori aja, gue ogah banget dah!

~.~.~

**Yang keenam Wanita Paling Doyan Nikah**

Alfred POV's

Lagi enak-enak nih gue baca-baca buku tentang fakta hebat nan gila di negara gue. Dan gue terpaku sama satu fakta yaitu 'Wanita Yang Paling Doyan Nikah' dan langsung gue baca aja artikelnya.

_Linda Wolfe, perempuan berusia 68 tahun asal Amerika serikat ini sudah 23 kali menikah dan memiliki 23 suami. Sekarang ia sedang mencari suami yang ke-24 nya. Ia sekarang menjanda 12 tahun lamanya, tanpa sebuah ikatan pernikahan terlama yang pernah ia rasakan._

Idih siapa yang mau ama cewe bangkotan macam dia? Jangan-jangan dia pake jampi-jampinya si Indon lagi.

Disuatu tempat, seorang pemuda bermabut hitam bersin dengan tak elitnya sampai-sampai nyebur ke got di belakangnya.

~.~.~

**Yang ketujuh Ibu Yang Paling Banyak Melahirkan**

Ivan POV's

Aku sedang berjalan-jalan Shuya. Lalu aku melihat sekeluarga petani. Seorang ayah, Ibu dan dua anaknya yang kembar. Aku menghentikan langkahku dan melihat keluarga bahagia itu.

'_Rupanya memiliki keluarga yang bahagia itu sangat enak ya, da.'_ Batinku.

Lalu terlihatlah si Ibu memanggil anaknya yang lain dan keluar dua anak dari dalam rumah. Aku masih maklum, tapi lama-lama anaknya kok makin banyak ya? Kalau di hitung-hitung bisa sampai 67 anak itu! Da! Banyak banget! Aku memilih menghampirinya dan bertanya.

"Permisi, ini semua anak ibu, da?" tanyaku lembut.

"Iya ini anak saya semua."

"Hah? Memangnya ibu melahirkan berapa kali da?"

"Hmmm sudah 27 kali."

"Waaaah banyak sekali. Dan jumlah anak ibu?"

"Ada 69 tapi dua diantaranya meninggal jadi tinggal 67 anak."

Kalo banyak kayak gitu mendingan di pake buat grup sepak bola, pasti dah jadi 6 kali ya?

"Kalau begitu terima kasih, da." Kataku sopan sambil meninggalkan mereka semua.

Mungkin aku bisa pakai mereka sebagai pemain basket, da.

~.~.~

**Yang kedelapan Meninggal Karena Sex Di Luar Nikah**

Angga POV's (Indonesia Male)

Gue di menjem buku author dan gue ngebaca itu karena lagi gak ada kerjaan. Lembar demi lembar gue baca dan temanya kagak menarik! Lalu gue terpaku di sebuah halaman yang bertuliskan 'Jangan Ditiru Ya!' dan gue ngebaca itu.

Hening…

Hening…

Apa nih! Mati Cuma karena sex di luar nikah? Pas gue baca lagi, ternyata memang gila orang-orang itu. Ada yang melakukan sex di genteng lah, sama kuda lah, di jalan raya lah, di rel kereta api lah, di kamar mayat juga ada. Dasar pada gak bener ya orang bule itu…

Eh… tunggu… orang bule? Aussie? Aussie kan orang bule! Duh gimana dong gue! Nanti kalo misalnya gue di ajak sex di jalan tol gimana? Gue kan gak mau mati muda! Langsung deh gue telpon Aussie.

"_Halo, ini Aussie."_

"AUSSIE!"

"_Ada apa Indo sayang?"_

"Jangan nyoba-nyoba nyuruh gue ngelakuin hal ekstrim!"

"_Hah? Apa maksudmu?"_

"Pokoknya jangan ngajak gue sex di luar nikah!"

"_Lah? Kenapa?"_

"Nanti gue mati muda!"

"_Gimana bisa?"_

"Habisnya banyak yang mati gara-gara sex di luar nikah!"

"_Contohnya?"_

"Kayak sex sama kuda, terus sex di jalan raya, terus sex dir el kereta api dan sebagainya!"

"_Aduh… Indo.. Indo… Itukan cuma buat mereka yang otaknya dangkal."_

"Hah? Oh begitu ya~"

"_Kalau gitu gak apa kalau misalnya kita melakukan sex di luar nikah tapi di tempatnya si manis jembatan ancol?"_

"WTF!"

~.~.~

**Fin dengan damai ^o^**

Bagaimana readers? Saya tahu fic ini agak aneh bin ancur… Aduh pegel saya nulis ginian seharian deh dari pulang sekolah sampe jam 5 an… Jika ada yang berminat review tolong dong di review walau kalian gak punya account juga boleh kok review~ Dan FLAME tak pernah di terima di sini! Kalo ngeflame saya santet kalian!


End file.
